


Fever Pitch

by deciido



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deciido/pseuds/deciido
Summary: The lack of her partner's presence worried her; Blake had been off the few days prior, her usual withdrawn nature becoming more prominent in her behavior. Yang was starting to worry, if Blake was sick she would tell her, right?





	

Sitting in her Grimm study class, Yang payed little to no attention to the lecture. Her mind was wandering anxiously to her broody partner-turned-girlfriend, and the fact that said person was not in the class with her. Ruby and Weiss were situated to her right, idly listening to their enthusiastic professor ramble on about his supposed encounter with a herd of Boarbatusk, and the seat the faunus would sit in was unoccupied. The lack of her partner's presence worried her; Blake had been off the few days prior, her usual withdrawn nature becoming more prominent in her behavior. Yang was starting to worry, if Blake was sick she would tell her, right?

The blonde was jolted from her thoughts when the bells announcing students to move to their next class rang out. Now was a perfect time to check to see where Blake had ran off to. Yang stood from her seat, turning to the other two members chatting beside her, poking the youngest member on her head to get her attention.

"I think I should go check on Blake,” Yang started, “You can get the work for us both, yeah?” Her sister nodding happily, ready to oblige to the blonde’s request. Yang knew the other girls were just as equally worried about their teammate. Bidding Ruby and Weiss goodbye after grabbing her bag, she started her trek back to where she assumed Blake was. 

Her first thought was team RWBY’s shared dorm. Blake was more often than not huddled up with a book of hers in different parts of the school, choosing usually to laze on her bunk or a chair in the library. Yang decided against picking the latter, knowing that the library was most likely filling up as students poured in from their classes and that noise would easily disturb the faunus from her hobby.

When she unlocked the door to their dorm using her scroll against the scroll lock, she peered in, trying her best not to disturb Blake in case she was sleeping away her illness. Yang saw the brunette settled in on her own bottom bunk, her back facing towards her and her leg lightly jittering. ‘She might just be getting to sleep’, the blonde thought to herself as she quietly made her way to her girlfriend. 

Her ears perked up first, already trained into the sound of her partner's particular footsteps. Blake seemed to freeze up, a flare of worry building up in her chest. Something was wrong with Blake and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

“Blake?” the brawler questioned, reaching over to turn her partner around and-

Yang’s breath hitched when she saw the bedridden faunus.

Blake currently clutched a pillow in a white knuckle grip to her front, her face flushed a deep red - traveling down to her neck and the exposed collarbones shown by her slightly unbuttoned blouse. The brunette was breathing heavily, labored as if she had ran a mile before coming to the dorm to rest, and her wide amber eyes were almost swamped by the inky black of her pupils.

Yes, Yang concluded, her partner most definitely was sick. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were sick?” Blake groaned at her partner's question and nudged her face into the soft pillow she had in her vice grip, mumbling almost incoherently, “‘M not sick.”

Yang was unconvinced. “You need to go see a nurse, Blake. You look like you're running a fever or something.” The blonde was met with an opposing groan. She really wasn't going to make this easy, was she?

In an attempt to garner her girlfriend’s attention once again, Yang stepped closer to her side. She looked her over, noticing the brunette had shed her uniform jacket, the article of clothing thrown somewhere rather haphazardly in the room. That was usually her thing, to be messy. It was organized chaos in her opinion.

The blonde tried once again to get Blake’s attention, holding the girl by her shoulder and moving her over slightly, making sure not to jostle the sick faunus. “Blake..” she got out, before her sentence was drowned out by a low mewl. That...wasn't like her.

Her partner finally spoke up again, breathing seemingly coming out even more labored than when she first came into the room.

“I don't need help. This can't be helped.”

What the hell was Blake talking about? She was sure the nurse had some remedy. Hell, if she needed the bathroom she’d let her use it. She couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore. 

“What can't be helped? I'm sure I can do something Blake, just talk to me.”

Her partner seemed to contemplate her response, the silence blanketing the room almost awkwardly until she gave her an answer. 

“...Heat.”

Heat. Heat? She was sure they could turn on a fan in their room...one had to be packed away in the team’s shared closet. 

“I could get a fan, or some water”-

Blake groaned again, this time her hips shifting against the pillow in her grasp. 

“No, no. I'm in heat.” Oh. 

Yang sat in silence, piecing together the evidence to Blake’s statement. That's why her uniform jacket was thrown away, why the faunus was flushed to high heavens, why she was...grinding against her pillow. 

Dust, her girlfriend was horny. Very horny.

The brawler flushed with the acknowledgment of her partner's predicament. What was she supposed to do? How should she go about handling this type of situation?

Well, she actually knew _how_ she could go about helping the poor girl. But, that was a matter of getting consent from her first. She could try. 

“Uh...Blake,” Yang looked over her bothered girlfriend, “The nurse might not be able to help you but, I...I mean, only if you absolutely wanted to, I could...help.”

An ebony colored ear flicked towards her at her stammering. That got her attention at least. Maybe she was onto something. Yang watched her intently, waiting for the brunette to give her an answer. She'd understand if she said no, but she was secretly hoping for a ‘yes’.

The faunus’ death grip on her pillow released and she rolled her body towards Yang, pressing her thighs together when dilated amber met lilac. 

“Yes, please.”

That was all the answer Yang needed from her. 

She quickly ran back to the door to the dorm, locking it to effectively keep any wanderers out of the vicinity. Making her way back, her jacket was thrown away much like Blake’s own, and her signature fingerless gloves joined the pile.

The blonde came back to her awaiting partner, the girl finally ditching the pillow for turning onto her back to watch the fiery girl advance towards her. Her legs were pressed tightly together, moving against each other to provide the brunette, with what Yang assumed to be, well needed friction. The brunette allowed herself to be straddled, Yang pressing down lightly on the girl’s lap as to not overwhelm her in her heightened state.

The reaction she got from Blake was immediate. The press of skin to skin and cloth to cloth made the faunus tilt her head back, a huff of air coming from the girl's nose. 

They had had sex before, this wasn't a first time occasion for either one of them. 

But, Yang had never once seen her huffing over just sitting on her lap. The realization of just how sensitive her girlfriend was sent a rush through her, spine tingling at the knowledge of just _what_ she could do to the dark haired beauty. 

Might as well put it to use. 

Yang met Blake in a heated kiss, the brunette gasping in surprise from the force. The brawler easily drank down the noise from their connected lips, her teeth seeking light purchase in the faunus’ plush bottom lip. Almost instantly her mouth opened, allowing for Yang to further deepen the kiss. Her tongue pressed flat against her partner's, exploring Blake to her heart’s content and the faunus’ pleasure. 

After what felt like minutes to Yang, she released the girl’s lips, assessing the aftermath. Blake’s cheeks were still dusted in a deep crimson, but the swollen and red lips that accompanied them just pulled together the look. Blake could feel the cocky smirk against her cheek, the blonde moving to plant open mouth kisses against her girlfriend’s face, to her ear, her throat. Yang nipped at the girl's pulse, an appreciative hum coming from her when she felt the faintest of movement from the pinned girl’s hips.

The blonde let her hands roam a fabric covered chest, feeling how a few of the buttons were already undone. ‘Probably from her trying to undress herself or something…’ Yang guessed while making work on the remaining ones. Her mouth kept busy on the exposed skin as she pushed aside the blouse, helping the flustered faunus ditch it to land with their growing pile of clothing.

Yang made sure to cover the brunette in light bruises, discreet as to where to put them. Even if Blake was deep in her own pleasure, Yang knew that when her heat ended she'd never hear the end of marking her in places other people could see. In her honest opinion, she wouldn't mind letting some hopeless flirt know that she was most definitely taken, but she knew the faunus was...shy about their public displays of affection. 

“Yang, please,” came the low moan from the heavily aroused faunus. Yang looked up from her spot at the hollow of Blake’s throat, making eye contact to give her girlfriend her full attention. Blake arched barely, pressing her chest to Yang’s own with an almost pathetic whimper. As much as she enjoyed the marking (and she did, most definitely), she needed to be touched. The heat she felt encased her entire body and if she didn't have physical contact with the gorgeous blonde on top of her, she would explode.

Yang took the cue, lifting the brunette towards her to get to her back. She flitted her fingers against warm skin, tracing shapes for just a minute to tease the faunus, before unlatching the hooks of Blake’s bra. The black garment was tossed to the side, Yang not bothering to see where it landed. 

The brawler smirked at the sight under her.

Blake, from top up, was fully exposed, leaving her only in the plaid uniform skirt, her socks, and her underwear. Her hands were tightened in the sheets of her bed, pulling towards her, and the flush had traveled from her face all the way to the tops of her breasts and flat of her stomach. Her hair was splayed around her, the bangs stuck to her forehead from the sweat she had accumulated from having to deal with the intense sexual heat.

Dust, Yang hadn't even touch her any lower than her abdomen. She felt a heat pool at her lower belly and core at the thought of how she'd be once she would start to get even lower. 

Yang pressed more open mouth kisses to the girl's chest, making her way over to the mound of flesh at her right side. She moved closer to the brunette’s nipple, teasing her by suckling everywhere _but_ where she wanted. “Please,” whined Blake, her hips pressing against Yang’s in an attempt to give her some kind of pleasure. Yang chuckled at the usually reserved girl's impatient murmuring, it was so unlike her to be acting like this. She'd stop teasing her for now, but it was honestly too hot to stop altogether. 

Finally listening to her girlfriend’s plea, Yang ran her tongue over the hardened nipple of Blake’s right breast. Blake gasped, a hand coming to cover her mouth to keep herself from being too loud. Yang thrummed against her flesh, going from suckling to lightly nipping at her breast. “Mmmm..,” the faunus breathed deeply from her nose, her noises muffled by the hand still pressed to her mouth. 

Yang wanted to hear her. She knew the other students were away to class, there was no real danger to them being a _bit_ loud. 

The blonde’s hand shot up, pulling Blake’s hand away from her mouth. The girl instinctively gasped from the surprise, and Yang took the opportunity to shove two fingers into her partner's unsuspecting mouth. “Don't cover up,” Yang spoke to her as she pushed deeper. Blake moaned around the digits, her tongue making work at wetting them, canines faintly scraping the skin. Watching Blake suck at her fingers made Yang’s hips rut into the ones below her, taking the time to appreciate the girl below her. “Fuck... Blake, you're beautiful,” she murmured to her, a harsh suck being her response to the compliment. Yang guessed that by now she must have been just as wet as Blake, watching her partner in deep euphoria might have spurred her on more than she expected. 

Yang removed her fingers from Blake's mouth, her partner letting out an almost disappointed sigh at the loss of contact, being broken immediately by the intake of breath Blake took from the cold fingers meeting her distinctly warmer flesh. Her two saliva covered fingers pinched and pulled at her left nipple, while her mouth went back to lapping at her right nipple. Blake’s moaning grew gradually louder, this time the sounds being heard because the faunus obliged to her order of removing her hand from her mouth. The ebony haired girl bucked into the air, trying to relieve the ache she felt in between her legs. Yang, ever the amazing girlfriend, pressed her knee in between the faunus’ legs, feeling the way her flesh was significantly wet and hot through her underwear. She really was heated, it almost made Yang feel pity for her. 

It also made Yang want to just let Blake get herself off by hopelessly grinding against her leg. 

She wasn't that mean though, so she'd save that for another day alone. 

Yang released Blake’s skin with a wet pop, moving down to her girlfriend’s stomach. The faunus wasn't as muscular as herself, the abs her mouth moved down being just barely defined in comparison to her protruding ones. Her tongue prodded at the girl's belly button, a chortle rumbling through Yang when Blake twisted under her. The blonde kissed where her skin met her skirt, looking up at Blake for permission.

Blake nodded hastily, bucking gently against her chin to get her message across. Yang grinned, her fingers hooking into the brunette’s skirt and tugging it down to her ankles, the article kicked away to sit at the edge of the bunk. The brawler sat up and placed her hands at Blake’s knees, pushing her legs aside to spread them. A wet spot on the crotch of Blake’s panties made itself evident, a sheen of sweat coating her inner thighs.

Yang pressed a finger to the spot, looking into the faunus’ eyes, “Dust, Blake, you were like this for a while, weren’t you?” Blake tilted her head into the pillow she was on, mumbling back to her, “Uuh...mmph...Unfortunately.” 

“I should help you…”

Blake nodded to her again, legs splaying a little more in order to expose herself, “Yes, _please_ Yang, I can’t…” The blonde giggled at her girlfriend’s moans, pressing her singular finger harder against Blake’s covered skin. Teasing Blake was fun, she thought, the more it went on the wetter her panties became...but she wanted to give Blake some relief. She pulled aside the fabric, using her free hand to finally make contact with the faunus’ heated skin.

Blake gasped, a relieved expression washing over her, “Ahn...Yes…” the brunette moaned into the warm air of the dorm. Yang’s index prodded lazily against the faunus’ labia, spreading her lips to swirl against the hot skin of Blake’s clit. The bud was already engorged from their foreplay, making it easy for the blonde to press and massage the bundle of nerves. Blake’s hips canted wildly and the friction from her clit barely doused her heat. Yang placed a few more bruises on the faunus’ stomach, her tongue trailing down the side of her girlfriend’s lower lips to bite at her inner thigh. Blake took the initiative and wrapped her legs around the brawler’s shoulders, ankles locking in order to keep her partner from leaving her too soon.

“I’m not going anywhere, kitten…I’ll take care of you.”

Blake attempted to say something back to her girlfriend about the ridiculous nickname but her words were cut off by her cry of pleasure when a tongue pressed flat against her clit. 

“Yang!”

A chuckle resounded against her skin, sending vibrations against her pussy. Blake rutted almost roughly on the blonde’s face, smearing slick wetness against her nose and mouth. The girl was lapping sloppily at her clit, traveling from her bundle of nerves to her entrance, quickly dipping in her to press on her vaginal walls before moving back out to lick her clit. “Mmm… inside, Yang… please…” Yang looked up from her spot in between the girl’s legs, sucking diligently at her skin, eyes sparkling with recognition for the faunus’ request. The blonde brought up her left hand, her index finger easily penetrating the girl. Almost overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from her clit and her entrance, Blake arched, a loud “ah!”coming deeply from her chest.

“F… Fuck, Yang… Keep going…” A low, deep rumbling noise started emanating from the brunette that made Yang look up to her partner.

She was purring, the pleasure  
making the instinctual noise come out louder than she'd ever heard.

That… was adorable. Absolutely adorable. 

Yang licked at her clit with renewed fervor, her partner’s purrs making her even more excited about Blake’s heat. She added a second finger into the brunette, moving them in a come hither motion to rub against the faunus’ sweet spot. The girl's eyes shot open, her breath catching her in throat. Dust she was close, she was so close to orgasm. Yang took notice at the signs of her partner’s climax, her clenching belly, blunt nails running through her wild mane and scalp, thighs wrapping tightly around her head, muffling her hearing.

Blake shook and suddenly her thighs clenched, back arching off of the bed. “Yang! Ahhn...cumming, cumming!” The blonde applied suction to her partner’s enlarged clit - the tipping point for Blake. The brunette tugged roughly at blonde hair, earning a hiss of pained pleasure from her partner, and she came with the girl’s mouth still giving her clit attention and her fingers buried to the knuckles within her. Yang pulled away from her clitoris, lapping at Blake’s cum, the scent and taste taking over her senses.

The girl always was delicious to her.

Yang moved to continue lapping at her partner’s clit, at a slower pace as to not overwhelm her. Her ministrations were met with more deep, rumbling purrs and uncontrolled whimpers, making the brawler move forward to take a look at her partner. Usually by now Blake would have pushed her face away, muttering something about being too sensitive or to give her a breather, but now the girl still tried to press closer to the blonde in order to start back up. Yang sat up on her haunches and rubbed gentle circles into Blake’s legs, “Are you, like, still in heat? Care for round two, Blakey?”

Blake blushed (how she managed to with her skin already being a delightful shade of pink, Yang wouldn’t know) at the cockiness in Yang’s voice and crossed her arms against her naked chest, squinting at the ceiling in order to hide some of her embarrassment from her partner.

“...Cumming once isn’t enough.”

The blonde felt her face heat up at Blake’s words. ‘Well,’ Yang ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back, ‘Round two is definitely happening.’ The blonde let her hands fall back down, and ran them over Blake’s sides, before an idea came to her. Blake watched the devilish smile curl on Yang’s face, the girl hopping off the bunk. The faunus sat up, whining at the loss of contact between herself and Yang. “Y-Yang, what are you doing?” The minute the blonde’s feet hit the ground, she started stripping out of her uniform. Blake watched her girlfriend toss off her blouse and skirt, undergarments following after, the faunus’ hands uncrossing from her chest to rub at her core. Even if she tossed her clothes with… little to no grace, the girl was still attractive regardless, and watching her undress and move in her nude form made her heat flare up once again.

The stripping girl, no longer in her yellow bra that seemed to just barely contain her bust and matching undies, had went into the shared closet of their team, moving around boxes upon boxes to find whatever it was she was looking for. After pushing aside one last box, the blonde pulled out a hidden container near the back of the closet. 

Yang held her prize, smile prominent on her face, “Blakey’s definitely going to need this for her heat.”

After moving everything back, Yang announced herself once she had came out of the closet with a happy exclamation of “kitten!”. She was met with the girl chewing on an index finger, her other hand rubbing circles at her clit once again. Her moving hand was met with a mock glare from her blonde girlfriend.

“Way to be impatient, Blakey.”

“You took too long.”

“I was gone for a minute!” Yang huffed indignantly. Even if the faunus was completely taken by lust, she still ended up being feisty. If Blake wanted to be bossy with her, she could always boss her back. Clutching her package, Yang spoke up again, “Y’know… I should actually be in class right now, so if you’d rather take care of yourself I could always go back, get the work for you…” The blonde looked out of the corner of her eye, noticing Blake’s movements had stopped. 

“D-Don’t leave, Yang. Not yet.” Yang grinned at the faunus’ quick response; she really was needy. 

“Good, ‘cause I think we should use a little something…”

Blake looked up at her partner, observing her as the girl finally opened up the box she had been carrying with her. She was stumped at what her girlfriend had - they had so many trinkets around their dorm - until she saw the leather harness and dark purple to lavender gradient dildo that Yang so happily brandished. The blonde grinned seductively at the shudder of anticipation that ran through her partner, the faunus clutching at the her sheets as Yang perfectly got their shared strap-on attached to her waist.

“On your hands and knees, kitten,” Yang began her walk over to the faunus, demeanor completely predatory in nature, “This should help with your heat.”

Blake felt her breathing pick up, her ears flicking unconsciously against her hair when she went to do as Yang told her. Her mind ran a mile a minute; she was so happy that her girlfriend was taking her time to help her in her heat. She needed some kind of relief and knowing that her partner was so willing to help made her purring increase in volume. Her partner behind her proceeded to take her place at the brunette’s rear, dark purple tip grinding against Blake’s folds.

Her arms shook briefly, her weight becoming extremely apparent as Yang continuously teased her core. The faunus looked back behind her, hair falling over one shoulder and lips hanging slightly agape, “Yang… Don’t tease me like this…” The faux cock kept up its slow grind, its owner humming in thought as if she were deciding whether the girl really did deserve to be fucked. She did, of course, but Yang wanted to try to draw this out.

Yang splayed her hands over Blake’s back, pushing the faunus onto her front so her face and arms pressed into the pillow she had been previously holding onto. The faunus grumbled confusingly, turning her head in an attempt to face Yang when the blonde applied pressure to head of the dildo against Blake’s entrance and thrust forward, burying herself into the faunus’ warmth.

“Oh!” The faunus gasped loudly as Yang buried herself to hilt within her, her back arched but was immediately met with resistance when the brawler’s hands pushed her down further onto their dorm bed. Her hands went clutching wildly at her sheets in some way to anchor herself back down, head lulling to the side as heavy pants escaped her opened mouth.

Blake needed her to move, she was burning all over. Her heat was easily taking over her entire being. 

“Blaaake,” Yang drawled behind her, snapping her hips forward and making the faunus gasp into the fabric of her pillow, “Blakey, talk to me.” One of the blonde’s hands left her back, drawing her nails through soft skin, before grabbing a fistful of midnight tresses and pulling her head back. The girl’s ears pulled back in slight embarrassment, what was she supposed to say? She just wanted to get through this heat in one piece. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Yang dragged her nails down Blake’s back, leaving red marks in their wake. Her hand rested against her girlfriend’s ass, kneading the soft flesh. The brunette purred, the tender touch making her-

SLAP

Blake yelped, a quick flare of pain shooting up her ass and legs as she went wide eyed. Yang giggled mischievously, rubbing the ass cheek that she just spanked. The blonde’s hands rubbed gently at Blake’s pinkened rear end, giving her hair another pull, “C’mon Blake, you gonna answer me? Tell me what you want.”

Her statement was prefaced by another snap of her hips and Blake’s drawn out moan. The faunus hung her head downwards as well as she could in Yang’s grip, taking a moment to breath and try to come up with coherent thoughts and sentences.

“Mmmph… You…”

Yang pouted, seemingly dissatisfied with Blake’s response, and squeezed the flesh that she had slapped, “Me, what? What about me?” The blonde started rolling her hips into the girl’s raised ass, hoping to coax an answer out of the girl by pushing against her walls. 

The Faunus’ heavy panting started up again, making answering her partner harder, “Yaaang…haaah, please…j-just fuck me…” This time, the blonde found what her partner said to have been quite satisfying. Yang released Blake’s hair and ass in favor of gripping tightly onto the brunette's waist. She grinned for the umpteenth time during their encounter.

“Good girl.”

The first hard thrust into her made Blake choke back a sob, pleasure instantly making her shudder uncontrollably. Yang kept a faster and rougher pace than the two were used to, intent to fuck the girl silly. She could tell just from her initial reaction that Blake undoubtedly needed this, and she took great pride in watching her partner come undone.

Blake desperately tried to match Yang’s thrusting, the bruising grip on her hips making it harder to cant backwards onto the brawler’s dildo. Sweat made her bangs stick to her forehead and her cat ears bent close to her scalp to the point that the ebony appendages almost blended in her hair, had not Yang been watching the occasional flutter from them. 

The brawlers name came tumbling from Blake when she pressed her forehead to the too warm sheets, a steady stream of “Yang, Yang, Yang” encouraging the blonde to fuck her deeper, hit the spot that made Blake arch her back and yell for her partner to go faster. The brunette mumbled and reached a hand back to stroke her clit, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge. 

Yang herself panted from exertion, her thrusting making her break a sweat similar to her girlfriend's. She could honestly get off to just the sight of Blake heatedly crying her name and touching herself, but she chose to put all her energy into giving the faunus what she needed. She could tell her partner was close, so she leaned forward and brought herself as deep as she could into her, making sure to angle herself to rub Blake's sweet spot whenever she could.

“Mmm, Yang- pleaseee… t-there! Yang!”

Yang watched the Faunus tense up, her claws digging into the sheets and a plethora of moans rose up between the lewd sounds of the girls’ skin making continuous noise every time they made contact. Her faunus girlfriend came forcefully and in a rush, hitting in wave after wave. The blonde leaned to one of her partner's ears, cooing and whispering to attempt to ground the orgasming girl. 

After what felt like an eternity of Yang trying to calm Blake, the blonde pulled out of her shuttering girlfriend, chuckling when Blake flopped over rather unceremoniously. Retiring the strap-on, Yang joined the brunette, hugging the tired girl to her chest. She was pleased when Blake nuzzled closer to her. 

“Sooo..”

Blake peeked a gold eye at the brawler, urging her to continue.

“How long would you say this lasts?”

The faunus hummed in acknowledgement, closing her eyes again, “Not too long, maybe until tomorrow night at most.” Yang nodded, “Sounds alright.”

“Did you need to…” Blake started, hoping that her partner understood where she was getting at. The blonde shook her head, “Well, kind of. But, you said it'll probably last tomorrow, so we definitely have until then,” Yang kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, right between the two cat ears, “For now you should probably rest, I’m thinking being a total horn-ball took a lot out of you.”

Blake scoffed, but the idea of sleeping was amazing. She'd hardly gotten any because of her heat keeping her awake. “Whatever.” The faunus let herself doze off, not before kissing the blonde’s shoulder and muttering a sleepy “I love you”.

Yang giggled, completely enamored by the slumbering feline, “Love you too, Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuhhh, so yeah lmao, this is the first fic I've written in a awhile?? like years?? (ofc it had to be porn but whatever) The idea came from an overall 14 hour road trip I had with my 3 friends, in which we talked about headcanons and ships...and nsfw headcanons came up on the drive back because we were delirious. Pls, be gentle to my soul, and tell me what you think!! :3


End file.
